


Who are you?

by fruitpunchsamurai09



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gender Confusion, Kirino has to deal with Kariya, Many Characters - Freeform, but above sums it up I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpunchsamurai09/pseuds/fruitpunchsamurai09
Summary: Kuroko no Basuke meets Inazuma Eleven. Ya'll, this is gonna be a riot.P.S. This is set in GO but has several characters from the first series (they're older of course).Alsooooo the members from Resistance Japan are here, but this is pre-Chrono stone.Their just...there.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta & Kirino Ranmaru, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 10





	1. In which Kariya has problems (and Aomine relates)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I was inspired to write this because out of all the places I've searched, there was like only one crossover fic between these two and I became fired up!  
> Again, this is in a world where the GoM still have a funky personality. It's considerably better but they still retain some fractions arrogance and pride (because if we're being honest here, there's no way it will ever leave their personality)  
> Also Aomine can only differentiate between male and female because of cup size. But, he also knows that there some less endowed females out there which hence explains the gender confusion that will come up ahead.

They were popular. Incredibly popular. The Generation of Miracles caught several eyes wherever they went, even if not everyone knew them. They had impressive looks and true talent for basketball. In fact, it would be amazing if you found someone who wasn't impressed. Yes, they were great in the physical aspect but their pride and arrogance still overtook their basketball in rare instances, even though they were brought to their senses by the light and shadow duo, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya.

But as mentioned before, this was incredibly rare. That is aside from the point for now.

Presently, they were strolling near a soccer stadium. Their destination was the basketball stadium close by to watch some random high schoolers play basketball (hey they wouldn't normally do this but they were all bored. Constant matches of basketball could be tiring, well at least not to Kagami and Aomine).

"Look, we're almost there!" Kagami pointed towards the large metallic stadium.

"Yeah. We're not blind Bakagami." Aomine remarked, yawning lazily. "Besides, why're we here to watch some amateurs play basketball?"

"They're not amateurs Aomine-kun. And you were the one who suggested this."

"I was too tired to even notice what I was saying, okay? You should know that Tetsu!"

"However it was still your fault naturally. Don't deny it Aomine." Midorima coolly said.

"Yeah. Let's blame it on Mine-chin~." A tall purple giant drawled, pulling out an unmaibo.

Aomine clutched a hand to his heart dramatically. How taken back he was at the assault of words! And Akashi spoke next with an insult which declared the end of Aomine. RIP. Well at least Kise hadn't said anything.

Just as they were about to reach the stadium, Aomine felt a nudge in his ribs. He stopped and looked down, as did the rest, and noticed a young boy. He had unusual teal hair, medium in length and when he looked up in surprise, you could see inwardly slanted gold eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry for running into you! I uh-need to hide from someone and you're very tall. Can I?" Said the boy, eyes suddenly widening innocently. The rest of them looked down at him, multi-colored eyes scanning him.

"You have weird eye and hair colors for a Japanese." Kagami spoke, obliviously to the irony. The teal-haired boy nearly had to suppress an eye-roll.

"Well, you guys also have weird hair colors. And in all honesty, it's no surprise to find others like that. And anyway, I need to hide!" The boy ducked behind the tallest there, Murasakibara, and stood there. His nervousness blew away with the wind, and he now wore a nasty smirk.

"KARIYA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Out of nowhere, a young boy with half pink-half green ponytails entered the group's vision. He had a pissed off look on his face and angrily clutched his sports bag. His blue eyes scanned the area until he noticed a small sliver of the Raimon jacket, shrouded by a tall man. Kirino Ranmaru, unwaivering, walked up to them and wore a pleasant smile on his face.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to see a boy with teal hair and yellow eyes? He's wearing clothing similar to mine." Each word became more and more stressed as Kirino glared a hole through the body of Murasakibara. The latter wass kind of mentally shocked to be called 'sir' but thoughts it was just his height.

"Oh~.You mean this shorty~?" Murasakibara stepped aside, not particularly caring. Aomine however, immediately covered Kariya up, memories of his younger self flooding through his head. _I musn't let another boy be tortured at the hands of a pink haired woman. Not after what happened to me._

"No. We haven't seen who you're talking about." The tanned high schooler replies. Akashi imperceptibly sighed at Aomine. There wasn't a point in trying even if the young boy already knew where his target was.

Kirino sighed and then spoke up, "Oh look! Kiyama-san and Midorikawa-san have arrived!"

" _What the hell?!_ " Kariya jumped out of his safe zone and hurriedly looks around the place in panic. If they were here and they figured out what happened, he would be getting an earful. However, Kariya quickly realized that no, his guardians weren't here and yes, he was tricked.

"Well Kariya, care to explain?"

"Uh...Kirino-senpai, I actually can explain. It was a harmless accident! And if it makes you feel any better, the dye isn't permanent...?" Kariya trails off, a hint of question in his voice.

"I hope so because even though I won't tell, your parents will obviously know."

"Well of course they would. Ryuuji-san is the most perceptive person I know and Hiroto-san has his so called 'father' instincts." This comment caught both Midorima's and Akashi's attention. Both payed more attention to business-related affairs; Akashi because of his father and Midorima because of Akashi's occasional rants.

"Hiroto-san? And Ryuuji-san? Are you referring to the men Hiroto Kira and his personal secretary Midorikawa Ryuuji of the Kira Corporation?" Akashi says. He already figured out it was them, but a confirmation wouldn't hurt.

"Uh...yeah? That's them."

"Woah! How's that possible? I thought that males couldn't get pregnant-ssu! There couldn't possibly be some sort of drug-"

"Kise-kun, males cannot get pregnant with or without drugs." Kuroko responds in a blank tone.

"RIght. Then doesn't that mean that this little boy is-" Kise started but was interrupted by Kariya's cold voice.

" _An orphan. I'm an orphan_." Kirino sensed the looming heavy air and turned to look at his teammate.

"Kariya, we should get going. Our match will start in about 10 minutes and we need to warm up."

"Okay." The two walked away, leaving the colorful group behind.

The awkward atmosphere lingered and Kise felt slightly guilty for the outburst. Kuroko gently nudged him in the side which was somewhat reassuring. Akashi then addressed the group with a statement that just about got a reaction from everyone.

"How about we watch those children's soccer match? It would be a nice change of pace from our basketball." Everyone stared at him, but a few of them accepted it quickly.

"Yeah, that's true-ssu!"

"Yes. It would be nice to see how well these kids play in soccer naturally."

"Whatever Aka-chin wants~."

"Murasakibara, you really need to learn how to make decisions by yourself."

"But we don't know much about soccer! Just that you kick the ball around and score goals!"

"Seriously Kagami? Haven't you played at least once in America?" Kagami considered Aomine's comment for a second.

"Yes but it's been a while since I've played. I was absorbed into the sport known as basketball!"

"As expected of a basketball idiot." Kagami retorted back with his own insult, but not before Kuroko stopped them with a quick jab in the side. The rivals yelled in agony and cradled their abused sides.

"I agree with Akashi-kun. Let's go then?" Everyone made their way to the soccer stadium, Delta and Kagami reluctantly followed.


	2. In Which Familiar Faces Are Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MiraGen + Kagami watch Raimon's friendly against some random team which I made up.  
> Akashi sees someone familiar.

The colorful boys filed into the stadium, drawing only a couple people's attention towards them. However several just stared with a blank look and returned their attention to the pitch, waiting for the players to show their faces. Some of the high schoolers, although it was masked, were somewhat offended by lack of response (because if you were in the sports world, especially for students than you'd know who they were).

Another thing that didn't offend them per se but came as a surprise to them was the amount of colorful hair they saw. Especially in the group they were sitting next to.

"Damn it's kind of crazy to think that it ain't just us with crazy hair color." Kagami said in awe. Kise responded back with a fair point.

"Kagamicchi, they all just could have died it. Y'know that boy we ran into? Kiriya? Karyu? Whatever it was, he had teal hair-ssu."

Some of them nodded in agreement and then looked at the nearby group. They looked to be adults, around 5'10 and 5'11. A couple of them were taller than 6 feet. One of them had long brown hair and wore a black and white jacket. Another had shoulder length chestnut dreadlocks and...goggles?

"Yo why's he wearing goggles? Regular glasses could work too."

"Aomine, don't be so loud! He might have heard you, naturally." Midorima panicked slightly. Akashi observed them and turned his attention to the goggle wearing man. _Wait...that man is-_

"Hey! Are you both the Fudou Akio and Kidou Yuuto?" A young boy, no older than 5, ran up to them holding a soccer ball. His eyes sparkled through their glasses and he had a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"U-um. Can you please sign my soccer ball?" Both of the men looked at each other and then at the boy. The brown haired man gave a grin.

"It can't be helped can it, Kidou-kun~?"

"Yeah."

He pulled out a pen from his back pocket and asked for the ball. The boy handed it over quickly and both signed it with a flourish. The child skipped away, gleeful that he was able to see his idols.

"My, my. Ever since the FFI, there have been so many like him."

"Yes. Our soccer influenced the younger generation in a beneficial way, although the incident with Fifth Sector was a different situation."

The brown haired man looked at him and then laughed. "Y'know Kidou, his eyes were shining behind his glasses. If only yours did too...Then maybe you'd look like less of an awkward nerd and more of a*bishounen."

"I'll have you know Fudou that this 'awkward nerd' runs a corporation smoothly." The man retorted back with a small smile.

"Haha...That's true."

The Miracles watched the whole scene from a distance. These two were professional soccer players? Much less, one of them runs a billion dollar corporation?

Kise distantly remembered that he'd seen these two on TV before, but they looked much younger. His sisters were glued to the TV, wearing Inazuma Japan jerseys and yelling things like "Go Japan!" and "Beat Fire Dragon" and even one "That match against Orpheus was so beautiful!" He had just stared at them in confusion.

Akashi had recognized who he was after a quick moment; he was Kidou Yuuto of the Kidou Zaibatsu and Kidou Juukou. Before his second personality had manifested, he was taken to a formal party to meet with other businessmen. His father represented the Akashi Zaibatsu and because of his high status in his field, several had chatted with him. Of course Akashi Masaomi had said 'don't get attached to anyone. This is a ravenous battlefield where it's either eat or be eaten'. One of the men he met was Kidou Akihide. The dialogue that was spoken next ran through his mind as if on a movie reel.

'Kidou Akihide.'

'Akashi Masaomi. I assume you remain at the pinnacle in your field?'

'Anything lower than the summit is for trash and unworthy people.' He said with such disgust.

'I believe the same. The Kidou name must not be tarnished.'

'So, Kidou-san, where is your heir?' _Ah...already we're going to start on the pressurizing of the poor child in the family? How nice._

'My son isn't with me right now. He's at home studying. He is to be the best after all.' Masaomi nodded in agreement. 'He has to focus on his studies, but his mind wanders over to playing soccer.'

'I understand your worry, Kidou-san. My son seems to be too absorbed in basketball as of late. I will have to make him focus through several... _methods_."

"Kashi...kashi...Akashi!" The redhead's quickly turned his attention to the voice calling out to him, calmly as if he was always paying attention.

"Yes, Midorima?"

"You were mumbling something about...Kidou Akihide I believe, and the two soccer adults noticed you." Midorima said.

_Oh...shi-_

"Is there something you need?" Kidou Yuuto looks at Akashi, his green goggles glinting in the light. Before Akashi can drag himself out of his situation, Fudou interrupts.

"Nah, he's probably just wondering why you're wearing green goggles. He probably thinks you look stupid, right?" Is what he said, but the glint in his eyes told Kidou that it's probably something important. 

Akashi decided to be honest, because out of all of the possible solutions that was ran through his head in a split second, it was perhaps, no, it was the best answer.

"I am familiar with you, I believe. Kidou Yuuto-san, son of Kidou Akihide-san?"

Kidou stared at him for a small moment and then addressed him. "And I have heard of you from my father, Akashi Seijurou."

The latter nodded. There was an awkward silence that settled between them but was thankfully broken.

"Kidou-san, I heard you played soccer when you were younger?"

"I played when I was younger and I still play occasionally. If you overheard us talking with the little boy, then you already know that I've played professionally before."

"Yes. Kidou-san...May I talk with you in private?" Akashi asked.

Kidou checked his wristwatch and whispered something to Fudou. He nodded and Kidou turned back to the basketball player.

"Yes. We have about 7 more minutes. Is that enough for whatever you need to tell me?"

"That is enough."

The two athletes walked to the top of the stadium, standing underneath the roof. After arriving, both sighed.

"It is fairly easy to act in front of my friends but I usually can't trick Kuroko. Turns out it worked."

Kidou gave a small smile and gazed at him in the eye. "True. I see your eye has reverted."

"I was able to make amends with my other half. We still aren't the same person and he sometimes makes an appearance but it's very rare. Thanks to Kuroko and my team, I've regained control. Along with that, I also have you to thank, Kidou-san. The advice you and...Fubuki-san I believe, gave me helped as well."

"All we did was give you a nudge in your desired direction. Fubuki had his own problems with divergent personalities so there's his expertise. I merely grew up in a similar environment for a chunk of my life which shows my experience."

"And again for that, I say thank you." The redhead bowed in gratitude. "Now, I think the match is going to start very soon."

"It will. By the way, Akashi, you play basketball. Giving soccer a try now?"

Akashi chuckled mirthfully. "No. My heart remains with basketball, but why not admire other sports as well?" Kidou nods and the two make their way back to the seats to watch the upcoming friendly of Raimon and Bakuhatsu Gakuen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bishounen: a handsome man  
> Also, the word Zaibatsu is said twice. It means 'conglomerate'.
> 
> I think that Akashi and Kidou are incredibly similar because they were pressured at a young age to become the best and both lost their parental figures. Also, both are probably raised to succeed their respective corporation. I also think Kiyama Hiroto could apply to this as well.


	3. In Which Magical Soccer is Realized By Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match starts and the MiraGen+Kagami are, well, pretty baffled.

"AAAH!!!! THE FRIENDLY BETWEEN RAIMON SOCCER TEAM AND BAKUHATSU GAKUEN SOCCER TEAM WILL START NOW!!! BAKUHATSU IS AN UPCOMING STAR IN JUNIOR HIGH SOCCER BUT EXACTLY HOW WILL THEY FARE AGAINST HOLY ROAD CHAMPIONS RAIMON?!!" The commentator screams, driving the crowd into a frenzy of excitement. The colorful hair basketballers were kind of shaken up though. Why was he so damn louder than regular announcers? How did he not have a sore throat yet?

They gazed down at the entrance pathways where a faint bit of skin and jersey could be seen.

Commentator Kakuma Oushou opened his mouth yet again, and announced the official entry of the teams. It was just a friendly, but even these were to be taken seriously. "OUT COMES RAIMON SOCCER TEAM!! AND RIGHT NEXT TO THEM, THE BAKUHATSU TEAM!! WHAT WILL THESE TWO TEAMS SHOW US TODAY?!"

<On the field/Tenma POV>

_A new opponent and a new match!_ I can't put into words how hyped up I feel! We can use our newly made hissatsu for this, but we mustn't reveal too much. And besides, by newly made, I mean ones we used in the Dragonlink match. That match was incredible and was a huge step for soccer. In fact, I bet soccer smiled so hard their face must hurt!

While walking out, I looked to the side to see the other team. However, amongst them I found a couple of familiar faces.

"Tsurugi. Look to the side for a second."

The spiky-haired bluenette peered at me in question. "What happened Tenma?"

"Look. Some of the players in the other team were our opponents before!"

"Your right...They must have transferred to the school. But, whether they did or not isn't of my knowledge. If you really want to know, I bet you can ask them." I nodded at his words as we reached our edge of the field. That was when I saw Kariya looking up at the stadium seats.

"Is Hiroto-san here?" Kariya jumped, startled.

"T-Tenma! No, if Hiroto-san was here, I would be anxious."

"So, what is it?"

"Y'know Kirino-senpai's dyed hair?"

"Yeah!" I grinned. "It was super funny but I didn't want to laugh in front of him."

"So. I was responsible for that-"

"Like we didn't know that already." Tsurugi interjects, tying his shoelaces tightly.

Kariya looked dramatically offended by that, but he continued. "I ran out because I was being chased by him and ran into a group of tall colorful haired teenagers." He pointed up towards some seats and there were the colorful teenagers!

"And guess what surprised me the most?"

"What?"

"One of them was actually thoroughly confused about why we have colorful hair!"

"I mean, I've seen that several people have brown and black hair in my life but a lot of the people have pretty colored hair too. Like according to some magazine I found in Aki-nee's living room had a hair color poll and a lot of them had black hair."

"Tch. Amateurs." Kariya looked up at them and said.

"Kariya!"

"What?! It's true though! They acted like they've never seen colorful hair or eyes in their entire life! Well, aside from their friends or whatever."

Then, Shindou-senpai placed a hand between both of us. "Whatever debate you both are doing should be kept for later, Tenma, Kariya. The match is gonna start."

"Wait, Captain! Did you notice the other team?"

Shindou-senpai nodded and said, "Yes. I heard from Endou Kantoku that they needed some reinforcement members and they were around."

"Oh...okay!" He gave a small smile and gathered everyone to hear Endou Kantoku and Kidou-san's words.

"We're going with a two-top formation and for this game, we're going to rely heavily on our defense." Kidou-san said, goggles glinting.

"Bakuhatsu has a strong offense, especially their forward Hanabino who has impeccable striking strength. Watch out for him. That is all."

We nodded, formed a circle, and then yelled "GO! Raimon Eleven!"

**< Stadium/3rd POV>**

"Wait. When did Kidou-san go down there?"

"Magic."

"Oi, they're starting."

Raimon and Bakuhatsu settled into their formations, and the ball was given to Raimon.

"AND RAIMON'S FORWARDS RUN OFF WITH THE BALL DEEP INTO ENEMY TERRITORY!!!"

The blue haired forward raced forward, the purple haired forward right behind him. Suddenly, the ball was passed back to their midfielder captain, Shindou. He waved his arms and hands in controlled movements, as if conducting an orchestra.

"Oi oi. What the hell is that?" Murasakibara uncharacteristically said.

Several were surprised by his comment, but they're surprise was also directed towards the golden flashes in the field. They were coming from his hands and were directing the Raimon Players.

"AND CAPTAIN SHINDOU USES GOD BATON TO WONDERFULLY DIRECT HIS TEAM!!"

"Is that even possible?!" The power forwards in the group exclaimed. Where did those magical yellow flashes come from exactly?!

"OH AND THE BALL GOES TO KAGEYAMA!! BUT BAKUHATSU ISN'T GOING TO LET A POINT SLIP BY. DEFENDER GINJIROU, A HAKUREN PLAYER CALLED IN FOR A TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT, APPROACHES AND BEHIND HIM...MORE PLAYERS?! COULD THIS BE THE DEFENSIVE TACTIC ZETTAI SHOUHEKI?!!"

"Can someone, anyone, tell me where the hell that large glacier came from?" Several questions were streaming through their heads as the game continued. When Bakuhatsu's midfielders were running up the field with a lot of time left in the first half, two figures descended down the staircase and joined Fudou.

"Yo, Fudou." A redhead and greenette greeted, dressed up in casual suits. These two, some in the basketball group recognized quickly as Kira Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"Here to cheer on Kariya?"

"Yes and the whole team as well!" The two took a seat, and Hiroto made eye contact with a certain redhead.

"Hmm? If I'm not mistaken..."

He got cut from his monologue when the announcer screamed, "AND KARIYA ATTEMPTS TO STOP THE FORWARD FROM SCORING WITH USE OF HIS HISSATSU, HUNTER'S NET!!"

"Masaki! Don't you dare release now! *With a new day comes new strength and new thoughts!" Midorikawa shouted at the field, momentarily surprising Kariya.

The bluenette turned back and his defense tachnique changed ever so quickly . The strings of the pink net became thicker and formed a tarp like structure.

"HUNTER'S TRAP!" The player crashed into it, blinded and suspended by a rope that suddenly cam out of the air, as well as several machinery aimed towards him.

"Oya, oya. He transformed it into a true hunter's technique." Hiroto said, voice tinted with pride.

"Okay. Those aren't actual guns...right? Cuz no way they're that huge." Kagami said disbelievingly.

"That's your problem?! This is a kid's soccer game so I hardly believe guns would be involved!"

The two newcomers realized that this was being addressed towards them and Fudou took responsibility of introducing them.

"These guys are randoms that wandered in without a hint of knowledge about soccer- _hey!_ -I'm right about that. Anyway, according to a couple of questions I asked while Kidou was away talking to the redhead over here, they're basketball players."

"Basketball huh. Interesting. And you guys seem genuinely confused about hissatsu?" Some of the boys nodded. Hiroto started explaining as the match continued below them.

"I'll use Masaki's-the teal haired one referred to as Kariya's- technique as an example. Hissatsu are basically special attacks, and Masaki's is a defensive hissatsu called Hunter's net mean to stop players from attacking or approaching."

"It's like...bubblegum~." Murasakibara commented, mouth slightly drooling.

Hiroto chuckled in return. "It certainly can be described like that."

His attention was then taken back to the game. Raimon's forward, a pale bluenette, received the ball from his captain and then leaped into the sky.

"Woah...Is it even humanly possible to do that? That's even higher than Kagami-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed, quite baffled by the sudden jump.

He flipped upside down mid-air and the ball became surrounded by a reddish purple aura. He striked with a bicycle kick, the ball cutting through the air.

"DEATH DROP!" The ball zipped towards the goal and was incredibly close into making it until Bakuhatsu's goalkeeper exploded the ball (no, literally)

"Did he just explode the ball?!"

"Child, he didn't. That sort of thing also occurs with hissatsu." Midorikawa explained patiently.

"Don't call me child-nodayo!" Midorima adjusted his glasses harshly, nearly shoving the frame into his eye.

"It will reach half-time in about 5 minutes, guys." Fudou said, "We ought to see some resistance from the other team."

**< On the field/Kariya POV>**

_Haha! Another goal for us! And guess what? I have a huge freaking trap in my arsenal now._

"Nice one Kariya!" I saw Kirino from the corner of my eyes. My eyes flitted to his hair and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"However, know that I haven't forgiven you for abusing my hair." His sky blue eyes darkened and I flinched at the sudden animosity coming from him.

"I already apologized didn't I?!"

"Yes you did." He gave a small smile.

"Then why?"

"I did say you did good but that doesn't mean I can't bear a small grudge against your prank."

Fair point. If my hair was dyed, I actually wouldn't mind but if it was some horrible color that doesn't even suit me like pink, I'd probably rage.

"However, this color is quite similar to your hair, so I guess it's not so bad."

_...Huh?_

I turn to look at him, a grin on his face, and then he headed back to his position.

And I can't believe it but for a split second, I could see the impression of an angel and my heart skipped a beat.

**Damn it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match they're playing will end next chapter (hopefully) and the additions to my made up school, Bakuhatsu, will have the spotlight. 
> 
> I apologize for the late chapter and I hope u guys continue to read!!   
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
